As a background, many physicians and other professionals are required to create reports and other documents regarding their work. While these professionals may hand write or type these documents, many professionals have found that dictating the notes into a recording device is the most effective mechanism for recording their ideas. However, in many situations, conversion of the audio dictation into text can be a problem. As an example, oftentimes, the professional records an audio dictation into the recording device, which is then sent to a transcriptionist. The transcriptionist may convert the audio dictation into a transcribed report. The transcribed report may be sent back to the professional for inclusion into a professional record and/or may be sent to another electronic system for storage and/or further distribution. However, because this process utilizes actions by a plurality of different parties utilizing a plurality of different computing devices, such a process may be slow and inefficient.